


The will of three D's

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Marshall D. Teach. The three D's are going to take the world by storm, along with their nakama.Or how Luffy and the survivors of his crew get another chance to make things right.





	1. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything ends happily ever after. Except now, with the power of Time Dial, and their knowledge, they would make sure it does.

They all disembarked. They finally managed to do it, finally managed to reach One Piece. Everything was fine.

Except it was not. They were the only survivors. Everyone else was dead, and......was it really worth it in the end?

They stared at each other in sorrow. For once, Luffy wasn't cheerful.

And so, Jinbei, Carrot, Law, Katakuri, Robin, Koala, Sabo, O-Tama and Luffy moved forward as one, ready to claim One Piece. It was the least they could do for those who had fallen.

One thing was for sure, they would never forgive Marshall D. Teach, the one man who caused all of their suffering.

And then the unthinkable happened. The ghost of Roger himself appeared before Luffy and his companions.

"If you can choose between glory and nakama." Roger asked "Which one would you choose?"

"I believe that our answer should be obvious, Ace's old man." Luffy answered firmly

"So be it." Roger grinned, handing Luffy an object "This is a Time Dial, and it should send you back to the beginning."

"Thanks, old man." Luffy grinned too "Can you show us how to work this thing?"

And so Roger did, and they all vanished in a flash of light.

-x-

They reappeared in a forest. A city could be seen in the distance, and smoke was rising above the city.

"Now what would this place be?" Luffy brushed stray leaves from his jacket

"I know where we are." Law announced "This is my hometown, and the place where I lost my little sister. Timeline-wise, Lammy died three years before the ambush on Foolshoot island."

"So then, we truly are back at the beginning." Luffy mused "All right, first we'll save your sister and then we'll save Tiger. We'll go from there afterwards. Now, let's do some damage!"

They quickly made a viable plan, taking into account all their strengths and weaknesses.

"Okay, move out." Luffy commanded once the plan was made

Law and O-Tama entered the city of Flevance first, while the others waited on standby, ready to storm in on their signal.

They stopped at the corner, looking around. Soldiers were getting into positions.

"All right." Law whispered "Go, and make sure not to fail. Remember your reason for traveling back in time with us. If you fail, you won't be able to achieve that goal."

"Of course." O-Tama smiled "I'll try my best."

And so O-Tama made herself known to the governmental soldiers. She knew Law was right. She had her own reasons for doing this.

"Would you like a dumpling, sirs?" she asked them innocently

"We would like some." the man she addressed responded "Isn't that right, Joe?"

The other nodded.

"Then follow me." O-Tama beamed "My brother has plenty of those."


	2. I'll stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion which is long overdue.

The ship sailed away towards East Blue. More specifically, towards Dawn Island. Law and Lammy were fast asleep. O-Tama was leaning against the railing, humming a happy, yet sad tune. A tune that spoke of love, of loss, and of new chance. Luffy stood there, listening to her, his heart full of nostalgic moments, both good and bad ones.

He was almost sad when the humming ended. The ship's Captain approached O-Tama, bowing slightly 

"We'll be approaching Dawn Island in a couple of hours, O-Tama sama." the Captain told her

"Thanks, but I am not the one deserving of that title. That would be Whitebeard-san." O-Tama gripped the railing tight enough that her knuckles turned white "Or Gol D. Roger's son. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare."

And Luffy struggled to hold his laughter in as Captain's jaw dropped to the floor.

-x-

When the time came for them to disembark, O-Tama showed up wearing the cutest kimono in her collection.

"Wow, you really went all out, didn't you?" Luffy whistled at the sight of her

"Of course." O-Tama smiled cutely "This time, things will work out differently for us."

"Let's see." Luffy browsed through his little black book "Fisher Tiger got killed three years from now. Akainu ate Magu-Magu no Mi a year after that. Which means that we have four years to find and obtain Magu-Magu no Mi."

"And I haven't obtained Dango-Dango no Mi until after Gol D. Roger's son was killed." O-Tama mused "Which means that if we time it right, I can eat Magu-Magu no Mi instead."

"And the fruit which became his bane will turn into his greatest hope." Luffy grinned

"Exactly." O-Tama nodded

"Then Yami-Yami no Mi is mine." Sabo's tone left no room for arguments

-x-

"Guys." Luffy announced "This is O-Tama. She would be staying with us for a while."

And O-Tama forced herself to smile as she gazed at the face she thought she'd never see again. There was no mistaking those cheeks, or those grey eyes.

"What if the Pirate King had a kid?" an all too-familiar-voice rang out

O-Tama kept herself from shaking.

"I came here for one reason and one reason only: to protect Roger's son." O-Tama kept her voice measured "That's my only goal. So I think my answer to your question is obvious."

-x-

Ace went out to gather some more firewood. He didn't expect O-Tama to be waiting for him there. She held a harp in one hand.

"Now that I caught you here alone, Portgas D. Ace, let me inform you that I know everything about you, including who you are." O-Tama smiled "With that said, let me sing a song meant for only you to hear."

"Sure." Ace shrugged "The firewood won't run away."

O-Tama began to play the harp with a smile, before she started singing.

  
When the world is against you  
When they're planning your downfall  
I'll be there through and through  
I'll stand by you throughout it all

The world is a rotten place  
Full of prejudice and scorn  
They'll erase you without a trace  
Simply because you were born

You once thought that you could take the world  
All on your own  
But I will be yours to hold  
And I won't let you do it alone

I'll stand by you  
Through it all  
If you ever need me  
Just give me a call  


"That was pretty impressive." Ace said nonchalantly

He was trying to hide his tears, to no avail

"That song." O-Tama grabbed his arm "I meant every word of it."

"I know." he said quietly

She lay her head against his shoulder, relaxing. Luffy found them in this position hours later.


	3. Infiltrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins, as three of the time-travelers infiltrate groups and organizations that would benefit their plans.

"You're Donquixote Doflamingo?" O-Tama faced the man in question.

"Fufufufu, that would be me, yes." Doflamingo laughed "Why have you sought me out?"

"You run Devil Fruit underground market." O-Tama told him "I seek out a Devil Fruit, Magu-Magu no Mi. Therefore, it's only prudent that we benefit each other, don't you think?"

"I like your answer, fufufu!" Doflamingo laughed again 

O-Tama smiled. There was no doubt in her head that Doflamingo will get Magu-Magu no Mi for her.

And in turn, she'll be loyal to him.

Until Spade Pirates hit the news, that was.

-x-

Thatch and Teach found him on the shore, alone and delirious. Yet Thatch saw fire in his eyes, the kind of fire that would put most people to shame.

"What's your name?" Thatch asked him

"I am Sabo......" he replied "I used to be a noble, but I left that life behind....."

"Well, Sabo." Thatch said gently "I am taking you back to Pops. He may ask you to join his crew, so be prepared for that."

And as Thatch and Teach made their return to Whitebeard's ship, Sabo allowed himself a small smile.

Everything was going according to plan.

-x-

"So you want to join Baroque Works, Nico Robin?" Crocodile turned to face her, just like he had done in previous timeline "I've heard about your skills, and I'll employ you. But what would you like in return?"

"Protection." the words rolled off her tongue easily "I want you to keep me away from the eyes of World Government and their agents."

"Nico Robin......you have got yourself a deal." Crocodile told her "I'll make you my partner, as that's the position that offers you the safety of highest calliber...."

"Thank you." she bowed slightly

She turned around and left the meeting room.

Things would go differently this time.

Very, very differently.

-x-

"Puhh." was the sound that left Carrot's mouth "I've gotten bored, Strawberry-san."

"Well, you're in luck. Today, we're going after a notorious criminal, Fisher Tiger." Strawberry told her "If we succeed, you'll be able to participate in many more interesting assignments in the future."

"Yeah." Carrot thought as she followed him "Except my job is to make sure we do not succeed. Captain's orders. Besides, Luffy and his crew could make far more interesting things happen to me than you ever could...."

She and Strawberry, along with several others, departed to finish the job.

Or, in Carrot's case, sabotage it.

Sabo would be proud that his name was a part of that particular word.

She giggled at the thought.

-x-

Jinbe landed on the deck with a thud.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Jinbe?" Whitebeard chuckled

"Thought I'd pay you a visit, Pops." Jinbe said casually "That, and I've heard you saved one of my friends. His name is Sabo. I met him two years ago, and he is a good kid."

"Well, he is over there." Whitebeard indicated to where Sabo was seated next to Teach, of all people, chatting happily with him.

Jinbe's eyes narrowed, as he made his way over to them.

"Sorry, Teach, but I've gotta borrow him for a while." Jinbe said "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, zehahahaha!" Teach laughed "Go for it!"

And so, Jinbe led Sabo into a cabin, closing the door behind them.

"Mind explaining why were you all buddy-buddy with that slimeball?" Jinbe growled

"Relax." Sabo raised his hands in an attempt to placate Jinbe "It's so I can keep an eye on him. He is never getting Yami-Yami no Mi, not on my watch."

"Good." Jinbe's posture relaxed

"Though you wound me." Sabo placed his hand over his heart "You have so little faith in me....."

"Oh, shut up." Jinbe smacked his shoulder playfully.


	4. Beyond the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yami Yami no Mi arrives, and so Jinbei and Sabo make sure it doesn't end up in wrong hands, like it did the first time.

To say that Sabo was happy would be an understatement, Jinbe mused, as he watched Sabo hug the hell out of Ace. The raven-haired man seemed to relax in Sabo's arms, and Jinbe couldn't blame him. Of course, Jinbe had been blissfully happy himself. Carrot had delivered him a message that his Captain was saved. Even though Fisher Tiger granted him a one month vacation, Jinbe was still a Sun Pirate, and he would remain one till his dying days. And he knew that Koala felt the same way.

Yet his own happiness was nothing - nothing - compared to the happiness that two sworn brothers shared. 

"Sabo!" Ace's eyes sparkled with pure, unrestrained, joy "You are alive?"

"Of course I am, big bro!" Sabo chuckled "It takes more than a lousy Celestial Dragon to kill me."

"Good to know." Ace laughed, even as tears rolled down his cheeks

"And," Sabo continued "It takes more than your heritage for people to stop loving you."

"What's this about Ace's heritage?" Thatch asked

Sabo turned around to face Thatch and Teach. Those two were inseparable, Sabo realized with a pang of bitterness.

Which only served to make what was about to happen even more heartbreaking.

"Oh, that?" Sabo turned to look at them "We were just talking about how Ace is Sengoku's secret bastard son."

His face was an epitome of mocking seriousness to the point it caused Thatch to guffaw loudly.

There was no way Sabo would reveal Ace's true heritage with Teach within the earshot.

"Sengoku, huh?" Thatch mused "Never would have thought that old stiff-ball would sire someone as excitable as Ace."

"Our brother Luffy is a bouncy ball." Sabo explained "And his father is even more of a stiff-ball than Sengoku."

-x-

Sabo realized what day today was.

June 28th. 

The day of the beginning of an end.

The day Thatch brought Yami Yami no Mi back with him.

And sure enough, it happened this time as well.

Sabo's heart clenched as he saw Thatch climb aboard with the accursed fruit resting on top of his palm.

The fruit that took away so many lives.

"Is that a Devil Fruit, Thatch?" Ace asked in wonder

"Yeah." Thatch affirmed with that easy going smile of his

Sabo, who was standing behind Thatch, hadn't failed to notice a greedy smile that appeared on Teach's face.

Sabo's eyes met Jinbe's. Jinbe, who was standing on other side of Ace, gave him a subtle nod.

"Hey, Thatch." Sabo placed a hand on Thatch's shoulder "This calls for celebration! I missed your food!"

"I'll make a feast then." Thatch promised as he disappeared into the kitchen "I'll figure out what to do with the fruit later."

"Do you have it?" Sabo approached Jinbe

"Indeed." Jinbe handed a simple crystal vial over to Sabo "It's potent enough to last five to six hours."

Once the meal was ready, Sabo poured the content of the vial all over his food, before handing his plate to his brother. 

As expected, Ace devoured everything in record time, and was soon out of it. Sabo and Jinbe carried him off to his bed to let him sleep it off.

With luck, by the time Ace woke up, Teach would be dealt with, and Ace wouldn't have to suffer witnessing his betrayal. Ace wouldn't be exposed and punished for his father's sins.

"Now, where were we?" Sabo's eyes gleamed as he sat back down.

Jinbe did the same.

Teach took another slice of cherry pie.

Thatch presented the Yami Yami no Mi to everyone.

"Thatch, since you don't know what to do with it, may I have it?" Sabo asked with childish glee

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Thatch laughed

Sabo and Jinbe felt immense satisfaction upon seeing the look on Teach's face.


End file.
